Advanced applications, such as intelligent transportation system (ITS), have revolutionized numerous services that relate to different modes of transport and traffic management. As a result, various assistance systems, such as a driving assistance system, are rapidly evolving with respect to their technology and utility to aid in different driving scenarios.
In certain scenarios, it may be difficult for a driver of a motor vehicle to view beyond a certain point ahead in a path due to an unfavorable environmental condition or terrain. For example, paths in mountainous terrains may be narrow and may have multiple sharp and/or blind curves. In another example, at blind spots, there may be a poor visibility and the driver may need to know if there are other vehicles and/or pedestrians at the blind spots. In such scenarios, the driver may be required to brake hard when the curve suddenly appears to be sharper and/or steeper than expected. This may cause the motor vehicle to under-steer or over-steer and may result in an accident. In addition, the presence of road hazards, such as potholes and other obstacles, not visible beyond a certain point, may also pose a risk to occupant(s) of the motor vehicle. Consequently, enhanced driving assistance may be required that may anticipate such blind curves and other road hazards.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.